Lovin The Leather
by 4EverReadingFantasy
Summary: It's no secret Captain Hook loves leather but what happens when he messes with someone else's leather jacket?
1. Chapter 1

Hi World

This is my first CaptainSwan story. Let me know what you think but please be respectful. If you see a spelling or grammar mistake send me a message and I'll correct it. (Simple.)

This story is from the perspective of Hooks inner thoughts. (Pretty self-explanatory.)

Now on with the story.

* * *

"Hook how could you?"

_Oh god she's angry. I'll confess changing her beloved leather coat from red to pink wasn't easy but it was worth it just to see the look on her face. Feisty doesn't even begin to describe Emma Swan. Back in our world I'd need only produce my signature smirk and it would start raining women but if I smirk at her and she treats me like I have the plague. Not that I don't like a challenge but I've met ogres that are more charismatic than her. If I had to compare her to anything I'd say she's like a clam. This lass is hard like stone and she'd soon snap off my hand than shake it. Swan maybe a princess but she doesn't act like one. Crossing blades with her is also unwise as she fights with the stealth and speed of a man. I'll admit there's not much about Swan that I don't find visually appealing. She's a real loaded pistol perhaps that's why I like her because she is so raw and unrefined. It may take a lifetime but if I work on her for long enough I'm sure there's a pearl worth fighting for inside._

* * *

So that's the first chapter should I continue?

Much love

Brogan


	2. Chapter 2

Wow what a response thank you to wolfcub004, pinkcrazyness, miley-avril, ashanightingale and angry penguin for your kind words. Also to everyone to fav and follow the story thank you.

Let me know what you think but please be respectful. If you see a spelling or grammar mistake send me a message and I'll correct it. (Simple.) This story is from the perspective of Emma's and Hook's inner thoughts as well as dialogue. (Pretty self explanatory.)

* * *

_He thinks he's beaten me but no I'm gunna kick his ass so hard its gunna make his ancestors dizzy. What to do? What to do? Ah! They say an eye for an eye; well I say a coat for a coat._

_The best part about this plan is that Hook is so self-absorbed in his revenge that he didn't even notice his prized coat go missing. I admit the coat smells nice the combination of ocean spray and red oak is intoxicating but my coat deserves justice after being brutally assaulted. Me in pink, I'd sooner believe Gold had the ability to laugh. Hmmm... let's see what will I get at the craft store? Oh! I think pink trim, sequins and diamantes are defiantly on the__** To Get List**__._

_Ten packs of diamantes, seven meters of pink beaded trim, four meters of rainbow sequins and three hours later my masterpiece of vengeance is done. Who knew watching Americas Next Top Drag Queen would come in handy one day. Now to deliver it back to its rightful owner._

(Next Day at Grannies)

_Hmmm starting the day with a good coffee nothing better,I expect to have a rather angry pirate visit today and I must say I'm rather looking forward to it._

**BANG**

"What in the seas name have you done woman?" _She looks up from her coffee her face beaming with satisfaction._

"Something wrong Hook?" _Oh my god his face is priceless. If it hasn't been confirmed yet that people can get so angry they can produce steam from their ears I've found them all the proof they need. This is better than any reaction I could have hope for._

"You're damn right there's something wrong."

"Well I'm no psychic so out with it." _I can't help it I'm smiling from ear to ear._

"You did this."

_By turning around I get the full 360 view of my handy work. I love it, all of it. Diamante encrusted collar rainbow sequin lined leather panels and pink beaded trim lining the base of the jacket. Oh and just because I had some extra diamantes I made some hearts and peace signs just for good measure but my favourite part is the iron-on My Little Pony I strategically placed on his butt. If I didn't know any better I'd say Elvis Presley was standing before me. I'm still smiling when he leaves but the last thing I here is this means war..._

* * *

What did you guys think? Should I write another chapter?

Much Love Brogan


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you to everyone for your kind words. Also to everyone who fav and follow the story thanks.

Let me know what you think but please be respectful. If you see a spelling or grammar mistake send me a **private message** and I'll correct it. (Simple.) This story is from the perspective of Emma's and Hook's inner thoughts as well as dialogue. (Pretty self explanatory.)

* * *

_How the hell did she even get on the ship? The only time I take my coat off is when I bath, not that the image of Swan sneaking into my quarters while I'm bathing isn't pleasurable but still what she did to my coat is fiendish. Well I can tell you now Swan I'm known for stealing women's clothing. _

**(Emma's apartment)**

_Her room's not what in imagined. Everything is over organized, objects lined up like soldiers nothing sentimental that I've noticed. Her clothing is easy enough to find, I stash everything in black sacks I brought from the ship then I check the laundry to make sure I leave her with nothing. I'll dispose of her civilian clothing later, if I'm going to get revenge on her I'm going to do this right. Then I turn my attention to her more delicate items they have got to be the strangest corsets I've ever seen, who knew Swan was such a minx? I'll take all of them and place them in a cream sack because I have a special plan for these._

_I'm just about to leave when my eyes fall upon something familiar sticking out of a leather-bound journal is my scarf that I used to bandage her hand. When I open the book to release my scarf I stumble upon something very much unexpected. Who knew one of Swans talents was drawing? It's a profile of me signed and dated but it's not the image that I find enchanting it's the text beneath._ (It's an odd feeling when you meet someone exactly like yourself. He's just as broken if not more than I am and he still finds the courage to get up and face the day. With him around I find myself remembering what it was like to be happy. He made me laugh the other day like I no longer believed I could perhaps that's why I find myself wishing he finds... Peace? Hope? Love?) _I can't believe she thinks of me like this. It's almost makes me feel bad about what I'm going to do. Almost._

_While I've been in this town I've taken notice of its traditions and I've even taken it upon myself to learn about its holidays. There's one holiday I'm thinking about that's inspired this little crusade. It is my understanding that at Christmas families decorate a tree with pretty ornaments and while it's wrong time of the year I'm sure the clock-tower will make a fine substitute for a Christmas tree. With all this in mind I place the scarf back in journal then the journal back on the dressing table along with a gold box with black ribbon. _

**(Emma's apartment much later.)**

_I've had the day from hell I'm so looking forward to a shower but before I do that I notice something out of place on the dressing table. The content of the box is a simple card reading._ (Your coat was red but now it's pink, your delicate lingerie was such a treat but alas your garments are neither here nor there as I hung all your lingerie up on the town square. Killian Jones.)

* * *

What did you guys think? Do you want more?

Much Love Brogan


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you to everyone for the reviews on chapter three. Also to everyone who contributes comments thank you. Once again let me know what you think but please be respectful. If you see a spelling or grammar mistake send me a **private message** and I'll correct it. (Simple.) This story is from the perspective of Emma's and Hook's inner thoughts as well as dialogue. (Pretty self explanatory.)

* * *

**(Town square early morning.)**

_That arrogant pig headed evil scum of the earth low life cockroach. __**I AM GOING TO KILL**__**HIM**__. I'm going to gut him like a fish then I'm going to take his hook and ram it down his throat and pray he chokes on it_. _How did he even get into my apartment anyway?_ _I feel so violated, I can just imagine the look on his face while he rummaged through my belongings._ _Well you can rest assure Hook that's the closest to my lingerie you're ever going to get._ _What the hell did he even do with my other cloths anyway? I'll give the pirate half a point the clock-towers never looked better, he even colour coordinated my garments to look like tinsel._ _No, no, no, no, no compliments for that __Psychotic__ pirate no matter how impressive the feet._ _The question of the day is how the hell did he get them up there and how am I going to get them down?_ _It's not like I can magic them down and I'm defiantly not asking David or Mary Margaret for help._ _God, I can imagine that conversation going over well. David, Mary Margaret would you mind helping me Hook stole my lingerie and has hung them up all over the clock-tower? Looks like I'm going up the tower myself to deconstruct this colourful mess. _

**(15 Minutes later top of the clock-tower.)**

_I bet the cocky pirates watching me from a roof top somewhere. I hate him with a passion that burns like fire. I'm almost done two more rows to take down then this nightmare will be over and with any stroke of luck nobody will have seen me._ _**I AM GOING TO KILL HIM**__._ "Miss Swan?" _Oh, god! It's Gold staring at me from the bottom of the tower._ "Miss Swan what on earth are you doing?" _I'm frozen like a deer in headlights then his eyes move from my face to my hand then back at me. Oh, god! I'm still holding a string of bras in my hand._ "Never mind Miss Swan I'm pretty sure I never want to know." _He leaves without another word. __**I AM GOING TO KILL HOOK**__. My decisions been made, I'm going after Hooks ship and when I through with it it's going to look like it belongs at a 60's disco. I'm sure the ships sails would look great tie dyed._

* * *

What did you guys think? Did you like Gold sudden appearance?

Do you want more?

What would you guys like to see in future chapters?

Much Love Brogan


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you to everyone for your kind words on the last chapter. Let me know what you think but please be respectful. If you see a spelling or grammar mistake send me a **private message** and I'll correct it. (Simple.) This story is from the perspective of Emma's and Hook's inner thoughts as well as dialogue. (Pretty self explanatory.)

Let this abstract romance begin.

* * *

**(Jolly Rodger 3pm)**

_Swan probably knew I was watching it's easily the funniest thing I've seen in 300 years. She was trying so hard to be dainty and delicate but she still looked like a spastic piece of kelp! From now on I'm going to tread carefully because she'll want revenge._

**(Storybrooke hardware store.)**

_Twenty eight cans of spray paint, ten fabric tie dye kits, fithteen meters of peace sign wallpaper and thirty meters of fairy lights should do it. Oh, and on the way home I should stop off at the costume shop Austin Powers anyone? I'm not stupid I've been watching Hook since he first came to Storybrooke 6 o'clock Friday evening he goes to the pub and isn't back till 3 am. Tonight's the night for the kill shot. _

**(6:15pm Friday evening Jolly Rodger.)**

_First things first taking down the main sails and start the dye process. Then start rigging the fairy lights around the banisters and masts. Final jobs of night are wallpapering Hooks room, through-out all his cloths and replace them with Austin Powers's goodness. _

**(8pm Jolly Rodger.)**

_The lights are up; best $200 dollars I've spent in a long time. The wallpaper went up without a hitch and Hooks new wardrobe is in place. All I have to do now is wait for the sails to dry. I think it's about time for my victory beer. It serves Hook right for messing with me. Considering everything we really work well as opposites, heaven help the residents of Storybrooke if we started working together. He's really something, I can see how this life suits him I could easily see myself sailing off into the sunset. I kinda already qualify as a pirate I wear leather so dose Hook. I can handle a blade so can Hook and we don't take anything lying down, well we can take something's laying down. Oh, god! Emma perhaps you enjoyed that beer a little too much. I check my watch 11:26pm time to hang the sails, they look brilliant layers of blue, red yellow, green and pin. Final deed of the night leaving a note tied to the helm. _

(Dear Hook

You went after my coat so I went after yours; you went through my cloths so I went through yours.

Why? Because life's a bitch and so am i.

Forever your nemesis.

Emma Swan )

**(3:15am Storybrooke marina.)**

_Oh, god! That walks a long one; I can't wait to hit the sack. Why's it so bloody bright?_

_**SWAN...**_

* * *

So what did you guys think of this chapter? Please review. Thank you so much for reading.

Much Love

Brogan


	6. Chapter 6

OMG last night's episode WOW who else had their brain explode? The only bad thing? No Hook ,

Let me know what you think but please be respectful. If you see a spelling or grammar mistake send me a **private message** and I'll correct it. (Simple.) This story is from the perspective of Emma's and Hook's inner thoughts as well as dialogue. (Pretty self explanatory.)

So how did Hook react to Emma vandalising his ship?

* * *

_**MY SHIP, MY BEAUTIFUL SHIP, WHAT HAS THAT WOMAN DONE TO YOU? **_

_I proceed up the ramp hundreds of glowing lights have infected my ship, the helm reveals something interesting Swans note, she thinks she's hilarious. Does she know how long it took me to steal these sails? They're completely ruined. Her pillaging didn't just stop at my ship she went into my room again. What are these incantations on my walls? Do I come across as the type of man that enjoys pink? Ahhh... I'll deal with this in the morning it's time for bed. __**MY CLOTHS...**__ No that's it, this time I'm going after her. _

**(Emma's apartment 5am)**

_Swan looks so peaceful in that cotton gown it suits her form well; I'll admit watching a woman sleep is creepy but I want to enjoy the calm before the storm. That when I notice it her guns tucked under her pillow, I like kinky as much as the next pirate but let's just get rid of that. Gun now disposed of its time for the storm. I slowly get up from the chair I've been sitting in then I slip both hand and hook underneath her mattress then flip it with all my might I have to chuckle because Swan goes flying. I'm still laughing as it takes her a minute to register everything that's just happened. Swan's still in a daze on the floor when I start walking over._ "Rise and shine sleeping beauty."

_Ow my head, my arm, my butt and that's when I see him grinning in the darkness_ "What the hell Hook?" _I didn't think he'd come after me so soon._

"As much as I enjoy the view of your night gown ridding up your legs we have more important things to discuss." _As expected, she crosses her arms defensively as she rises._

"And the reason why you're in my bedroom watching me sleep would be?" _How did he get in my room and I not hear him?_

"Ah Swan watching you sleep is one of my favourite past times." _If I had known what she slept in would be this appealing I would have done this allot sooner. Shit, my smirks given me away._

"That's a lie."

"Is it?" _She's called me out on my bluff but I can play this game just as well as she can._

"Yes." _Oh, god I've got to get out of here I can feel him undressing me with his eyes._

_I can see she's trying to make her way out the door but I'm not about to let her go._ "Going somewhere Swan?"

"Yes, the shower. Care to join me?" _Oh, crap that awkward moment when you say what you're thinking out loud. I do the only thing I can do in this increasingly awkward situation, I make a dash for it. Hooks fast, but I've had to run through my apartment more than once as I turn the corner I prepare to clear the banister but something happens I didn't anticipate my foot catches on the railing and everything goes black._

* * *

OH NO What happened to Emma? Did you like Hook rocking the bed?

Who else has had that awkward moment when you've said what you're thinking out loud?

What do you guys think? Please review.

Brogan


	7. Chapter 7

Who else can't wait for next weeks episode?

Let me know what you think but please be respectful. If you see a spelling or grammar mistake send me a **private message** and I'll correct it. (Simple.) This story is from the perspective of Emma's and Hook's inner thoughts as well as dialogue. (Pretty self explanatory.)

* * *

**(Emma's Apartment)**

_It all happened so fast, one minute I'm chasing her down the corridor the next she's face down on the ground motionless. I roll her over gently as there's a small pool of blood developing on the tiles, her right temples got a 2 inch gash that will need attention. Normally I'd be over the moon about carrying a woman to the bedroom but circumstances are not permitting that. I gently place her back in bed then proceed to her ensuite to retrieve towels and damp cloth._ _Gingerly I start cleaning and compressing the cut, it's not that deep so she shouldn't need stitches. I feel obligated to help the state she's in now is purely my fault. I can't help it my hook ghosts over the contours of her face that when it happens. _

"Killian?

_Her eyes are heavy but they start to open._ "Emma?"

"What happened, how'd I get back in bed?" She's looking at me questionably.

"Short story I was chasing you, I was winning you feel, blacked out and you've got a nasty cut but I fixed it." _I can see Swans brain processing all this new information. _

"Why would you help me after I vandalized your ship?"

"Don't get me wrong Swan I'm very angry about my ship but I'm not completely heartless, you were injured I did what I could to help."

"Yeah I get that but why? It's not like you care." _Why did his face just change? Could he care for someone like me? Why would he care for me? I'm broken; unfixable, he deserves someone whole that can give him happiness._

"Emma, I'm a bloke and a pirate we're not known for talking about our feelings but I do care...for you. When I'm with you I feel at peace, I feel like the man I was before I became a blood thirsty monster. I admire your courage you're not afraid to challenge me. I can't say those three words yet because I don't know what we have but if you're willing to let down those walls that hide your heart I'll try my best each day to make you happy." _Why isn't she saying anything? But then she places her hand on my hook and says something I'll never forget._

"I can't promise that I'll make you happy but i think we owe it to each other to know what this is. Deal?"

"Deal."

* * *

So what did you guys think? Please leave a comment.

Much Love  
Brogan


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you to everyone for your kind words on the last chapter. Let me know what you think but please be respectful. If you see a spelling or grammar mistake send me a **private message** and I'll correct it. (Simple.) This story is from the perspective of Emma's and Hook's inner thoughts as well as dialogue. (Pretty self explanatory.)

* * *

**(7:30 am Emma's Apartment.)**

_We've been joking on the bed for the best part of an hour, my heads still ringing but somehow I don't seem to mind seeing as Dr. Jones is looking after me. _

"Is it the custom in this world that if two people are starting a relationship they must first go on a getting to know you date?"

"Yeah, but seeing as how early it is let's do breakfast here?"

"You're willing to cook for me Swan?"

"Don't look so excited Hook, I can't promise my cooking won't poison the both of us because all I know how to do is burn eggs and cremate toast."

"Sounds great, if we both get sick we both end up in bed together faster." _I know I shouldn't have said it but Swans expression was to entertaining to pass up._

"Keep dreaming Hook."

"The names Killian love and don't worry you always have a starring role in all my dreams."

"Ummmm ewww! Let's just go get breakfast shall we?"

"As long as you're on the menu love I'm sure I'll be satisfied."

"Again, with the sexual commentary I'm an injured woman I don't need to be put off my food to." _Oh, lord my heads spinning._

"Lead the way love." _She goes to get up but stumbles._

_Before I can react he picks me up piggyback style and starts off down the corridor._ "Why am I not happy right now Hook?

"Killian and I have not idea love enlighten me?"

"It has something to do with the fact that your hand and hook are enjoying being on my ass too much."

"Pirate love its instinctual."

"Instinctual, my ass."

"Lovely ass that it is." _I squeeze her butt just to let her know I mean business._

"Whatever Hook let's just get to the kitchen without hurting each other shall we?" _I scruff his hair as an indication to, get going. Once we reach the kitchen he places me on the counter. He's looking at me as if expecting food to magically appear. _

"So, where do we start?"

"First things first Hook I need coffee." _He's staring at me again as if trying to gather information from my mind._

"Why don't you call me Killian Emma?

"You've got to earn your first name, Hook." _I can tell I've hurt his feelings. _"But I suppose you've earned Jones for helping me this morning and even I can admit Dr. Jones has a nice ring to it." _As I fill up two coffee cups and hand it to him I can tell from the look on his face that he's taken what I said out of context._

"Let's just get breakfast started Emma and save the doctor, patient activates for later." _I'm not completely lost in the kitchen but while Swans back is turned I pour helpings of salt into her beloved coffee and stir it in._

"Eggs, bacon and toast sound ok?"

"Sounds good to me love." _She takes a sip of her coffee then promptly projects it across the counter._

"What the hell Hook?" _Why am I not surprised he'd do this?_

"Sorry love was still upset about my ship." _Priceless._

_I pick up the frypan and wave it at him aggressively._ "I'm going to kick your ass Hook."

"I welcome the opportunity for you to do anything to my ass love."

_He turns around as if to invite me to proceed._ "I wouldn't want to be put off my food."

_She turns back around and starts on the eggs and bacon. _"What can I do to help?"

"Get the toaster out from under the sink and put four pieces of bread in." _I watch him for a minute just to be sure that he knows what he's doing then I got about my business._

**(Ten minutes later.)**

_I finished five minutes ago but I've been occupied staring at Emma's butt while she's been cooking._ "Done, how about you?"

"I'm just plating up now." _I turn plates in hand and place them on the counter where we'll be sitting._

"Looks great."

"Yeah dig in." _I'm about to start when Hook gives me a suspicious look then picks up both plates and switches them. I start eating while he observes me. He finally takes a bite the reaction is instant. Habanero chilli powder anyone?_

* * *

What did you guys and girls think? Please review?

Much Love

Brogan


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you to Lisa1972, Midnighthatter, Ni Castle and Wolfcub004 for all your continuing reviews. P.s the reason why I sometimes don't reply to your questions is that I don't want to give anything away to people who aren't up to the same chapter as you guys. :) But I do read and LOVE all your comments and I appreciate your continuing support.

Let me know what you think but please be respectful. If you see a spelling or grammar mistake send me a **private message** and I'll correct it. (Simple.) This story is from the perspective of Emma's and Hook's inner thoughts as well as dialogue. (Pretty self explanatory.)

* * *

**(Emma's apartment 9 am.)**

_Brilliant he's redder than a tomato and he's actually crying the heat is that intense. I can't take this anymore it's too funny._ "What's wrong Hook can't take the heat?"

_I pick up the sauce bottle that she placed on the counter._ "What on earth is this unholy substance?"

"Chilli it gives the eggs a real kick."

"Kick, this is an instrument of toucher."

_Tears are streaming down his face before I register something I haven't really noticed before._ "Wow so you do wear women's eyeliner, I'd always wondered." _That diverted his attention._

"Hey get it right its guyliner."

_I roll my eyes._ "Whatever, summery is Captain Hook wears women's makeup." _He scowls at me but I just keep smiling._

"What did I do to deserve this treatment?"

"Never touch a woman's coffee it's an unwritten rule of this world's society."

"I'm starting to think that this world has many unusual customs."

_I get up and go to the freezer and get out and icepack and hand it to him._ "I suppose I should make you some more eggs without the chilli then?"

_I get up from my seat and go her in the kitchen while still nursing my burning face. _"That would be appreciated but this time I'm not taking my eyes off you for an instant." _Swan smiles smugly._

"I would disappear if you did." _I turn to face the cooktop and start cooking a second batch of eggs, but Hook has other ideas his hook snakes its way around my waist closing the distance between us while his hand rests on top of my hand that's holding the spatchula, this strange dance continues till the eggs are done. _

_Cooking with Swan the second time around was much more enjoyable. We sit at the counter again but I place two forks beside the plate._ "You can try it first Swan just to be safe."

_I pick up one for the forks and start eating he joins me soon after, but I can't help but think of the spaghetti scene in Lady and the Tramp what a funny duo we make._

**(Emma's apartment 11:30 am.)**

_Ahhhh Hook is such cow sometimes I can't believe he figured out that if you flush the toilet downstairs it makes my shower go cold. I so badly wanted to give him a piece of my mind but I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of seeing me in a towel. I get out of the shower and put on fresh cloths. Hooks already waiting for me downstairs in David's cloths I left out for him while he had a shower._ "I had an epiphany while in the shower."

"That I'm the most handsome man in the entire world?"

_Of course he'd say something like that._ "No, it has come to my attention that instead of continuously prank each other we should focus on our enemies." _He cocks and eyebrow at me._

"What did you have in mind?"

"I think classic pranks like toilet paper Regina's house at night and egg bomb her car would be a nice start but for the meantime I need to rest my heads still aching."

"Sounds like a plan." _We retire to the couch and watch Peter Pan which I find nothing short of offensive._

* * *

So what did you guys think of this chapter?

What was your favourite part?

As always much love

Brogan


	10. Chapter 10

OK so everyone seemed to like the last chapter :) YAY

Thank you to Lisa1972, Midnighthatter, CSI Encyclopedia, Double Dee068 and Wolfcub004 for all your reviews. :) I LOVE all your comments and I appreciate your continuing support.

Let me know what you think but please be respectful. If you see a spelling or grammar mistake send me a **private message** and I'll correct it. (Simple.) This story is from the perspective of Emma's and Hook's inner thoughts as well as dialogue. (Pretty self explanatory.)

* * *

**(Emma's Apartment.)**

_We're almost at the end of this god awful film; not that having Emma cradled in my chest hasn't been pleasurable but, this is the most unrealistic interpretation of me they could have ever come up with. Oh, thank god it's over; I sit up slightly and drag my hand over my face in disbelief._ "That film was nothing short of insulting, it wasn't even funny it was that bad. Even at my worst I've never had a beard that long and the hat was a once in a blue moon event never to be repeated."

"Well I'm on the opposite side of the fence I'm disappointed you're not like that."

_Why on earth would she like that version better?_ "What, Why?"

"By you turning up you ruined my favourite Disney villain crush, I was expecting this fabulously dressed pirate with overly dramatic hat and I get well ...you."

_I can't believe it she's genuinely disappointed that I'm not like THAT. _"Well...I suppose I could play dress-up later if you're willing to play the part of the princess who needs rescuing from an evil beast?" _I can't tell if she's turned on or horrified ...she laughs awkwardly._

"Woe, slowdown Jones one step at a time save the dressing up for a rainy day."

_I know I shouldn't say it but..."_Can it rain tonight? "

"No, tonight we're going to Regina's house to toilet paper her house, egg-bomb her car and I want to finish pruning that beloved tree of hers."

"Swan."

"What?

"I love it when you talk vengeance."

_He squirms around a-little just to let me know how comfortable he feels. _"You're unbelievable."

"Not that you know it yet but you will soon enough."

_I get up from the couch and there's that signature smirk again._ "Let's go get ready shall we?" _I offer him my hand and we proceed to the supermarket to get some supplies._

**(Supermarket)**

"Swan what is this?"

_Oh, god how am I going to explain shaving._ "That is a ladies shaver."

"Why do ladies shave? In my world only men shave."

"It's for hygiene reasons." _I can tell my answer hasn't satisfied him._

"Dose it serve any other purpose?"

_He raises an eyebrow at me._ "Yes."

"And that would be?"

_I pull on his shirt collar and whisper in his ear._ "If you must know it's done for hygiene reasons but all so sexual gratification." _As I let go of his shirt I can tell I've peeked his interest. _

"And you partake in this practice of shaving?"

"Yes, Hook I shave everything below my neck." _I can tell he's trying to picture it._

"Everything?"

"Everything, can we move on now?" _I continue walking down the aisle when he calls out._

"Hmmm... I'd like to see that sometime."

_I call out as I go around the corner. _"Good luck with that."

* * *

Before anyone says it ... I know, I know no prancing Regina this chapter. WHY? Because the next chapter is going to be a long chapter with all the prank goodness. So chill out, it's coming.

But did you guys think this chapter was still funny?

What was your fav part?

Much Love

Brogan

P.s I have a very specific prank in mind for Gold but you guys must wait till then. XP Hehehehe.


	11. Chapter 11

**OMG People **my phone wouldn't stop beeping with all your comments and favs. Thankyou so much.

Let me know what you think but please be respectful. If you see a spelling or grammar mistake send me a **private message** and I'll correct it. (Simple.) This story is from the perspective of Emma's and Hook's inner thoughts as well as dialogue. (Pretty self explanatory.)

* * *

**(Regina's House 9 o'clock.) **

_The night is dark and stormy the trees are howling, it's a perfect night for some payback. As we stand outside Regina's house I have to laugh at the situation we're in classic black clothing but we also look like we belong on a 007 set. It's as cold as death but we don't care because we're to driven to turn back now._ "Hey give me a boost?" _Hook crosses both hand and hook in order to give me a leg up over the gate as I jump to the ground, he throws over the backpacks then I climb back up the gate to give him a hand over. Upon landing he raises my hand to his lips and plants a tender kiss._

"Thank you lass."

"No problem we're both in this together now."

"Together, being the key point in that sentence."

"Yeah, yeah Jones don't let it go to your head." _I retrieve my pack from the ground and search for the rags I bought with me but as I start wiping down the gates Hook interrupts my train of thought._

"Why are you cleaning the gates?"

"It's to get rid of our fingerprints, think about it tomorrow when Regina calls the station I'm going to have to investigate the crime that we committed and I'd rather this be one of those unsolved mysteries."

"Clever Emma, now let's get on with the mission before we freeze to death."

_We pickup our packs and run around to the back of the house to the toolshed._ "We'll do the house first as it'll take the longest then the car and then the tree if we have time, it shouldn't take more than an two hours." _As I hand him a roll of toilet paper Hook seems impressed that I've thought this out so carefully. He waves the paper in my face with a sudden look of confusion._

"So... how do I do this?"

_Sometimes I forget he isn't from this world, so I demonstrate while explaining._ "Grab the end of the paper tightly then throw the rest of the paper role while still hanging on to the end square. Simple." _This continues for twenty minutes the silence is deafening._

"While throwing these paper rolls is enjoyable the silence is less than adequate love, so let's play a game." _Swan cocks and eyebrow at me._

"What did you have in mind?"

"We ask each other questions and the answer MUST be truthful." _She laughs, she has a habit of doing this when she feels unconfutable but never the less I enjoy it when she laughs._

_Oh this is not good he could get all sorts of information out of me but then again that could work both ways._"That's a potentially a very dangerous game."

"That's the fun in it. I'll go first. What is your favourite colour?" _I'll start simple then get into the more juicy stuff later. _

"White because it's neutral. What's your favourite part of the day?"

"That's hard to explain, I like the part when the night transforms to the light of a new day. Most prized possession?"

"My childhood blanket it was the only thing that made me believe I had someone that once loved me before I came to Storybrooke. What's your most proud moment?"

"The day I became captain of the Jolly Rodger. What's your favourite dish you could eat for the rest of your life?

"Granny's stir-fry I could eat it every day even though it gives me heart burn. Who taught you to wield a sword?"

"My old man, he was a stubborn bastard but he would've liked you. Why don't you call Charming and Snow mum and dad?

"It's been weeks since I found that out, I'm still not used to the idea of having a family or someone who gives a damn about me, I guess I've been on my own for so long I don't remember how to connect with people. Did you go through my drawing journal?"

"Yes." _I'm expecting her to ask something else but she remains silent._ "Did you mean what you wrote about me?"

_I smile shyly._ "Yes. Is there a hobby you have you wouldn't want your crew to find out about?"

"If you must know I enjoy waltzing no fancy moves, just simple box step." _I can't tell if she's about to laugh or drop dead of shock her expression is that bizarre._ "What would you like most out of this life?" _She stares off into the night as if deep in thought._

"I'd like my son to grow up in a better world than the one I grew up in, but personally I'd like to wake up one morning next to the person who loves me and realize I have everything I've been missing."

"Sounds like paradise."

"Perhaps or it's just wishful thinking... Hey, the house is done how about we total the car?"

"Yes lets." _I grab her hand as we run around the front of the house to destroy the car._

_Regina's lovely black convertible looks like a child's slimy egg covered finger-painting._ "I don't know about you Jones but that was utterly satisfying."

"Took the words right out of my mouth Emma, so we move on to the tree now?"

"I've been thinking about that and now reflecting on that plan I don't think it's a good idea because Regina would know right away that it was me plus the chainsaw while affective could wake one hell of a racket." _He smirks at me as if acknowledging my wise decision._

"Can we go now it's colder than death out here?"

_I don't know if I should do this but_... "No, there's something else I need to do before we leave." _Ahhhh to hell with logic._

"What else is ..." _Her lips find mine before I can finish...Her kiss is light but full of passion as we break apart I see how she feels about me in her eyes but I can't help but push the matter._ "What was that for?"

"I wanted a victory kiss, now come on I'm freezing lets go back to my place." _We leave hand in hook I'd say mission accomplished._

* * *

So what did you guys think? What was your fav part? And don't worry more pranks to come. :)


	12. Chapter 12

Thankyou for all the comments last chapter and thanks to Storybrookelocal for pointing out my small mistake , I'm sorry but please understand that 80% of the time I'm uploading chapters between 12 am and 2am Australia time so my brain can sometimes miss something. (I'm only human.)

Let me know what you think but please be respectful. If you see a spelling or grammar mistake send me a **private message** and I'll correct it. (Simple.) This story is from the perspective of Emma's and Hook's inner thoughts as well as dialogue. (Pretty self explanatory.)

* * *

**(Emma's Apartment)**

_Once we get back to my place we look like a pair of drowned rats because it started raining on the way home. We're still giggling like school kids when we reach the kitchen._ "I can't wait for Regina's reaction it's going to be epic." _He chuckles slightly._

"I've been around for three hundred years Emma and I can't remember the last time I had this much fun in one evening. Thankyou."

"You're welcome. Now let's go get warmed up, shall we?..." _I'm about to finish my sentence when Hook interjects._

"Any other night and I'd be happy to do that with you Emma but I should be getting back to the ship, I am tired and I'd rather not have my first performance disappoint you." _Oh, no I don't think that's what she was meaning by warmed up._

"That the hell Hook that's NOT what I meant by WARMED UP if you had let me finished talking I was going to say I'll take the first shower then after I get out I'll set up the guest bedroom while you shower and you can stay here tonight save you walking for half an hour back to your ship."

_Crap, I knew I shouldn't have jumped the gun._ "Oh, ... I'm sorry Emma."

"Whatever, I'm going to the shower I'll be down in a minute."

_She turns and walks up the stairs towards the bathroom but before I reach the couch to rest my feet she calls out from the stairs._

"And for your information Hook I'm taking my gun into the bathroom with me and if you so much as turn the handle to the bathroom I'll blow your brains out."

_I laugh._ "There's no need for me to come in Emma I'll just used my imagination to visualize the water dripping over your naked body while I wait." _The last thing I hear is a frustrated huff coming from Swan before she slams the bathroom door shut._

**(Emma's Bathroom)**

_The water feels so nice against my skin I'm tired and sore but that was well worth it. The nerve of that pirate, how dare he imagine me jumping into bed with him so easily. Well, I'll show him. I get out of the shower and put on my pajamas. I look at my refection in the mirror and that's when it hits me. I have to laugh at the simplicity of it. I get the shampoo and conditioner out of the shower then I change the contents of the bottles over with my favourite hair bleaching products. That hair of his is going to be as white as snow. I open the door and call down to Hook._ "Hey perv showers free, remember to use the shampoo and conditioner in the green bottles ok." _He starts to climb the stairs giving me a condescending look. _

"Yeah Swan, I think I remember how to wash my hair."

_I smile from the guest bedroom as he closes the door vengeance shall be mine._

**(Emma's Bathroom)**

_As I begin to wash my hair I feel invigorated as this shower is exactly what I needed, but I can't help but imagine the image of Emma who occupied this space moments before me. If her face is anything to go off the rest of her will be heavenly and I am curious about women in this world look and feel like. I can't afford to give into my lust just yet I have to earn back Emma's trust after my blunder earlier tonight. I get out of the shower and put on the night garments Emma left me when I hear a crash of thunder. I walk out into the hall and proceed to the guest room but Emma isn't there. _"Emma?" CRASH _more thunder that's when I hear a whisper coming from the closet._

"Go away."

_I try to open the doors but she's not having any of it._ "Emma, Love what's wrong?" _She's about to answer when thunder strikes again. She shrieks from inside the closet. I pry the doors open and Emma's cowering in fear like a child. _"Emma, are you afraid of thunder?" _She can't answer now, all she can do is shake as she's consumed by fear; I offer her my hand hopping she'll take it._

"It's ok this is how I deal with it every time."

_She goes through this every time there's a thunderstorm?_ "Emma you don't have to go through this alone, take my hand and let me help you." _She looks up at me and starts to move her hand. _CRASH _she launches herself out of the closet and into my arms. We stand in our silent embrace until she stops shaking then I lift her up into my arms and walk towards her room._ "I'm sorry you're afraid Emma but I'm not going to let anything happen to you, not tonight, not ever." _I place her on the bed as she scurries under the covers I move to the opposite side and hop into next to her. She latches onto me for dear life but I don't mind she needs me tonight._

_I'm feeling better now, I should probably tell him what I've done to his hair but right now he's exactly what I need him to be._ "Thankyou Killian you're amazing."

_She said my name._ "You're welcome Emma." _And with that I fall asleep dreaming of what our future holds._

* * *

So what did you guys think? What was your fav part?

Much love

Brogan


	13. Chapter 13

**Wow Thank-you so much for all the comments on the last chapter. :) **

Let me know what you think but please be respectful. If you see a spelling or grammar mistake send me a **private message** and I'll correct it. (Simple.) This story is from the perspective of Emma's and Hook's inner thoughts as well as dialogue. (Pretty self explanatory.)

* * *

**(Morning - Emma's Apartment)**

_As the light from the window casts onto my face I reflect on the events of the night before. I'm curtain of two things, one Killian has earned a place in my heart and two I'm probably going to get a very angry call from Regina any second that will ruin the fact that Killian is making me feel warm and safe. _

**Bizt-Bizt, Bizt-Bizt, Bizt-Bizt **

"Hmmmmm...Emma what is that?"

_I reach across to my bedside table to look at the phone sure enough..._ "It's Regina." _That got his attentions we both sit up in bed as I take the call. _"Emma speaking." _Killian presses against my face so he can hear the conversation._

"Good-morning Serif I'd like to report a crime."

"At six o'clock in the morning?"

"Your enthusiasm is duly noted; **NOW GET TO MY HOUSE THIS INSTANT**."

"Respectfully said Madam Mayor as Sheriff I am to start work at nine o'clock and I'm sure whatever has happed at your house can wait three more hours so I shall see you then." _I don't give her the opportunity to respond as I hang-up the phone. Honestly who rings at 6am for crying out loud?_

"Nicely played Emma."

_I groan ..._ "I know I'm going to pay for that later but it's too early to deal with that she devil in the morning and this way we have three hours to get up, dressed and feed. Pancakes sound ok?"

"Pancakes?"

"Oh my goodness Killian you haven't lived, come one." I offer him my hand as we proceed from my bedroom to the kitchen.

**(Kitchen)**

_Watching her prance around the kitchen in an oversized shirt and night shorts is such a treat her hair seems to dance as it cascades down her back while she works. I could easily see myself getting used to this. _"Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Nah, not with the cooking I'm almost done but could you start on making us coffee?"

_I go to the coffee machine and start loading the beans in order to make our coffee. I realize there's something I haven't done so far this morning I slowly walk up behind Emma and place my hand around her waist as she turns to react to my sudden contact we kiss as we break apart she smiles._ "Good morning Emma, how did you sleep?

"It was the best sleep I've had in a long time, Thankyou Killian. How did you sleep?"

"The sleep was good but the company was better but more importantly how are you feeling after last night?"

"Honestly Killian, I'm emotionally drained but what you did made the night much more bearable, Thank you." _I turn to keep working on the pancakes as he goes back to the coffee._

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah!"

"Why are you afraid of thunder?"

"One of the foster families I lived with had an older son who wasn't nice, we were playing in the garage when a thunder storm started he ran back inside but not before he locked me in there for the evening ever since then I've never like thunder."

"Bastard"

"Yeah he was, but I'd rather not spoil our breakfast by talking about something depressing." _I turn holding two plates with a stack of pancakes on each as I place them on the counter Killian joins me with our coffees._

"So... you made flat brown circles called ... Pancakes?"

"Yeah, they're really nice especially when you add maple syrup."

"Maple, as in the tree?"

"Yeah." _I drizzle both plates with syrup._

"Why would you put trees in syrup?"

"Killian you're over thinking it, just give it a try." _He warily tucks in to the first pancake._ "Well?"

"Delicious."

_I smile._ "Good, well I'd better hurry up or Regina will have my head."

"Did you want me to come with you?"

"I can handle her on my own, only come if you want to don't feel obligated to." _Killian's face changes to something serious and dark._

"Can she take hearts from people?"

"Yes."

"Then I'm coming to, if she asks why I'm there say you caught me drunk and disorderly last night and you didn't want to chance leaving me at the station."

"Agreed_." We finish up our food then shower and prepare to head out to Regina's._

**(Regina's House)**

_As we pull up outside Regina's house our handiwork looks better than we could have ever imagined the house looks like a white seaweed monster and the car resembles something that came out of a baby._ "It looks so much better in the light."

"Let's pay the Evil Queen a visit shall we?"

"Yes lets." We _don't even reach the top step before Regina explodes out of the house._

"**MISS SWAN WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG? WHY IS HE HERE? ARE YOU EVEN TAKING YOUR JOB SERIOUSLY? LOOK WHAT SOME MISCREANTS DID TO MY HOUSE AND CAR."**

"Madam Mayor I'm here earlier than expected because you sounded so distressed on the phone. Hook is here because I caught him drunk in the town square acting suspiciously last night and I didn't want to leave him at the station so he could get out and cause harm to the residents of Storybrooke so if you don't mind I would appreciate it if you didn't yell in my face."

"**AHHH! JUST GO AND DO YOUR JOB. I WANT ANSWERS AND I WANT ANSWERS NOW."**

"Regina if you don't stop yelling right now I'm going to arrest you for verbally assaulting an officer." _Regina's face changes back from a fiery red to normal._

"Fine Miss Swan." _And with that she slams the door in our faces._

**(Regina's Backyard)**

_Once we reach the shed we try to contain our laughter but it's impossible._ "Oh my god her face was brilliant."

"Emma I'm not sure about you but I've never been so content with someone yelling at me."

"I know I was trying so hard not to smile, but on a more serious note we should make it look like we've done some investigation work."

"Agreed."

**(30 minutes later Regina's House.)**

"**WELL WHAT DID YOU FIND AND WHO'S GOING TO JAIL?"**

"Regina, once again please don't yell, I can't disclose information at this point but I can tell you I documented both scenes but all this evidence will have to be processed outside of Storybrooke and who knows how long it will take. But in the meantime I recommend Fairy Tale Professional Cleaning Service for getting started on the house and Magic Auto Repairs for the car." _And with that we leave Regina on the front step rather annoyed._

* * *

So what did you guys think? What was your fav part?

Much Love - Brogan :)

P.s Please check out my Emma Swan Cosplay pictures on my art site :) Tori-chan-Art on Deviantart


	14. Chapter 14

First off thank you for all the comments last chapter. :) Secondly EVERYBODY CHILL OUT THE PRANK ON GOLD IS COMING... I find it hard to produce one good prank chapter after another that why I have cute/love chapter's in-between.

Once again let me know what you think but please be respectful. If you see a spelling or grammar mistake send me a **private message** and I'll correct it. (Simple.) This story is from the perspective of Emma's and Hook's inner thoughts as well as dialogue. (Pretty self explanatory.)

* * *

**(Sheriff's Station) **

_As we pull into the station I'm surprised we got here in one piece we were laughing so hard I had trouble driving. I've seen Regina mad plenty of times but to react like that was everything I could have hoped for and more. We enter the sheriff's office I sit on the desk while Hook leans against the wall._ "That was so satisfying." _Hook smirks and leaves his position against the wall, opting to pin me against the desk._

"Well I can think of something else more satisfying but I'm sure this will be enough for the mean time."

"Really Killian it's not even 10am and you're already thinking of THAT do you really want to lose all the brownie points you got last night?" _I can see his brain milling that over._

"Can I have one more crass comment then I'll be done for the day?"

_I sigh ..._ "Ok, just one."

"While the circumstances didn't allow it this morning I must say the uniform looks good on you but I'm positive it would look better on the floor."

_I laugh._ "Trust you Killian to find the sex jokes in all aspects of my daily life, now if you don't mind I have fake paperwork to complete." _Killian releases me and I go around the desk to start work as Killian resumes his position against the wall._ "If you want anything to eat or drink the kitchenette is round the corner." _Like clockwork he leaves for the kitchen only to come back 20 minutes later with two coffees._ "What took you so long?"

"That machine is evil."

_I tap the paperwork I just completed then look up at him._ "That's why we called it Vader."

"We?" _Emma's face suddenly changes, her eyes seemingly transfixed by a horrible memory._

"Graham was the sheriff before me, on my first day I went to make us coffee but me and the machine got into a disagreement, Graham caught me cursing my head off and ever since then we called the machine Vader."

_I don't want to ask but if there's any chance this information will help me understand her better I'm willing to push the matter._ "What happed to him?" _She look at me eyes filled with grief._

"While I can never prove it, I know with every fibber of my being that Regina killed him for getting to close to me that's why I made the walls around me, they're not to keep me safe but to keep everyone else safe."

"I'm sorry Emma, I know what it's like to see the light leave the eyes of the one you care for." _I walk around the desk and place my hook on her shoulder I offer her my hand._

"What's this about?"

"Told you before I'm an excellent dancer I thought it was about time I proved it." _She takes my hand as my hook curls around her waist she steps closer._

"There's no music."

"Yes there is." _I place one hand on my shoulder and the other on my heart._ "Close your eyes and dance to this beat." _She smiles and complies._ "While I didn't meet Graham I feel he wouldn't want you to live in the past and forget to live."

_I rest my head in the crook of his neck and enjoy a privet moment between two people as we waltz around the room after some time I open my eyes to see a man who's offering me a chance to be happy._ "Did you want to prank Gold next?" _He grins from ear to ear._

"Defiantly."

* * *

So what did you guys think? What was your fav part?

Much Love

Brogan


	15. Chapter 15

Thank you for all the comments last chapter I really appreciate the love you guys show for this story. 3

Let me know what you think but please be respectful. If you see a spelling or grammar mistake send me a **private message** and I'll correct it. (Simple.) This story is from the perspective of Emma's and Hook's inner thoughts as well as dialogue. (Pretty self explanatory.)

**P.s This chapter is a-little "sexy" don't say I didn't warn you. XP **

* * *

**(Emma's Apartment Evening - Kitchen.)**

_We didn't speak much about the prank on Gold but we both agreed that we'd have to wait some time or risk having the prank linked to us. Dinner was relatively quiet until Killian decided that he didn't like the taste of mashed potatoes hence he felt it would be a better uses of his time if he started a food fight, now we're both covered in mash as well as being sticky in places we shouldn't be._ "Was all of this really necessary?"

"No but it was fun and much better than the boring alternative."

_I give him a confused look as I get off the slimy tiled floor where I fell during our fight._ "What was the alternative?" _Killian offers me a hand which I take graciously. _

"Us sitting there having dinner like a normal couple because if you haven't noticed we aren't a normal couple."

"Yeah I guessed that much, you'd better go shower while I clean this up." _I smile at him as he turns to leave I still can't believe he hasn't noticed his hair, true it's only been a day but still...dam my conscience_. "Killian wait there's something I need to tell you." _He turns to look at me._

"What's wrong Emma?"

"Do you remember the other night when we had a disagreement over the term warmed up."

"Yes."

"Well our conversation didn't end at that screaming match, after I was finished in the shower I changed the contents of the shampoo and conditioner to my hair bleach ...Well...you're hairs platinum blonde currently."

"I know."

"You knew?"

"Yeah I noticed this morning when I was getting ready, I'm not thrilled about the colour but I'm happy you told me."

_And with that he quickly kisses me on the cheek and disappears to the bathroom. That bastard I'll show him not to mess with me._

**(Bathroom.)**

_I can't believe how much has changed between us, she feels comfortable enough around me to laugh, cry and convey her deepest fears but more importantly she's given me a reason to live again. We can keep our feelings contained forever and there's still the matter of me meeting her son, I can only assume that she hasn't introduced us yet because she wanted to see where we stand as a couple. I want us to be together, I just hope you're ready for me to say I love you. _

_It's almost too easy as I creep into the bathroom and steal his clothes and towel, he should know better by now that Emma Swan takes no prisoners. _

_I should have know she'd do something like this well she wants something to look at, I'll give her something to look at._

**(Living room.)**

_I descend the stairs quietly so not to give away my position, she's sitting on the couch reading the paper I can't wait for her reaction._ "Showers free."

_Judging by the smirk on Killian's face my reaction is priceless. Conclusion my plan backfired something shocking the infamous Captain Hook is standing in my living room naked. Obviously Killian was built without shame because I'm currently getting the glorious nine yards of him._

"It would seem that a clothing fairy visited me while I was showing and stole all my clothing and towel, you wouldn't happen to know anything about that would you Emma?"

_As he steps closer I hide my red face behind the paper._ "I have no idea what you're talking about." _Oh, god! The only thing that's between me and him now is this paper and just like that he takes away my last line of defence the paper._

"Am I making you uncomfortable Emma or do you see something you like?"

_I stand-up from the chair and look him dead in the eyes, I'm determined not give him the satisfaction he craves._ "Please I've seen prunes more attractive than that?"

"I wasn't talk think about that Emma but I'm happy to see that you noticed him."

"Whatever, Killian go put some clothes then we can watch a movie and I'll show you why we named the coffee machine at work Vader." _This that comment in mind he leaves but if there was a fairytale butt competition Killian would win hands down or in his case cheeks up._

* * *

So what did you guys think? Was it to sexy or did you think that level of hot was ok?

What was your fav part?

Please review

Brogan


	16. Chapter 16

Hi Everyone

Thank you for your comments Paola, Lisa1972 and midnighthatter.

Paola1967- Yes Vader is a reference to Lord Darth Vader from star wars :) sorry I should have made that clearer.

Let me know what you think but please be respectful. If you see a spelling or grammar mistake send me a **private message** and I'll correct it. (Simple.) This story is from the perspective of Emma's and Hook's inner thoughts as well as dialogue. (Pretty self explanatory.)

* * *

**(Emma's Apartment – Night)**

_I can tell this is going to be the longest marathon of Star Wars ever, it hasn't even been half an hour and Killian has already asked me thirty-eight questions._ _The nights starting to get cold so I wrap the blanket around us tighter Killian takes the hint and tightens his grip on me, if I could stay like this forever I would_. "You have another question?"

"Yes, why do their swords glow?"

"They're not swords there lightsabers."

"Can I purchase one in this world?"

"Yes but they're only toys you can't buy the real thing."

"Whyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy?"

"Oh! For the love of god Killian don't give me those puppy dog eyes, you can't buy one because they're dangerous weapon of mass destruction end of story."

_We continue to watch the films in silence until I notice Killian's face has curled up with confusion._ "I can tell by the look on your face that its question time again, what is it now?"

"Why are they being attacked by a giant fat caterpillar?"

"That's not a caterpillar that's Jabba the Hutt."

"I don't care what his name is he's still a caterpillar."

_I dig him in the ribs to let him know he's being silly but he counters by locking my arms and we fall to the floor. He's on top of me looking at me with those deep blue eyes and I realise in this moment that I've found man that fills the hole in my heart._

"I don't suppose I could convince you to wear a Princess Leia slave costume like that?"

"No"

"Why?"

I smirk at him."Because I'm the only one who does the tying-up around here?" _He inches closer to me and laughs._

"Emma I don't know if you noticed this but I'm the one with the power here."

_He starts an assault of small strategically placed kisses on my neck I'm laughing wildly because his beard is so ticklish._ "Perhaps in this situation, but you won't always have power over me."_ I manage to free my hands but Killian's neck suddenly snaps up to look at the screen._

"What ... Darth Vader is his father I didn't see that coming."

_He helps me off the floor and we resume our position on the couch, it's almost the end of the film when I decided to ask something that's been on my mind for the last few days_. "Killian are you doing anything tomorrow?" _He pause's the film to look at me._

"I've got to tend to my ship but other than that I'm free did you have something in mind?"

"Yes, I'd like you to meet my son." _He plants a small kiss in my hair and smiles with delight._

"I'd love to meet your lad."

_I feel such a weight lift off my shoulders as we resume watching the film._ "Thank you Killian." _After sometime the film ends and we cleanup from the drinks and chips._ "Do you understand why we call the coffee machine Vader now?"

"Yeah but by the end of the films he wasn't all bad you should rename the machine Sith Lord because they're evil though and through, I should probably be going you've got patrol in the morning."

_I laugh._ "Yeah, thank you for the lovely evening Killian meet me at grannies tomorrow for lunch and then Henry can meet us there." _We make our way to the door and I kiss him goodnight. _

"Sweet dreams starring me love."

_And with that he disappears down the corridor and out of sigh._

* * *

What did you thinks of this chapter?

What was your favourite part?

Also I'm thinking about writing an even sexier scene in the future chapters is that something you would like to see?

Much Love

Brogan xxxxx


	17. Chapter 17

Hi All

Thankyou for all the comments and favs :)

snoopykid – The new chapter was in progress when you wrote this review but I will say I have someone better in mind to walk in and Emma and Hook kissing. :)

Lisa1972 – It's like you're inside my head Lightsaber fight is coming up soon. :)

midnighthatter Jefferson and Grace actually get a mention in this chapter. :)

Let me know what you think but please be respectful. If you see a spelling or grammar mistake send me a **private message** and I'll correct it. (Simple.) This story is from the perspective of Emma's and Hook's inner thoughts as well as dialogue. (Pretty self explanatory.)

Happy Reading 3

* * *

**(Grannies diner – Lunch Time )**

_Why isn't she here yet? I get here early, I've showered, made myself look presentable and she's not even here to give me credit. The wolf vixen walks over to me with a tray in hand._ "What can I get you Hook?"

"Long Black." _She gives me her biggest cheesy smile._

"You in some kind of trouble Hook?"

"I'm meeting a twelve year old boy for lunch with his mother; I'm in for all kinds of hurt."

"Sounds like you need all the help you can get; I'll make it a triple shot."

_She walks off hips swaying behind her. I'm so nervous I didn't even hear the cough from behind me._

"You must be Captain Hook."

_He slides into the booth across from me._ "Was it this that gave me away." _Gesturing to the hook on the table._

"No, my first clue was I was to meeting my mum here today for lunch and second clue was you're the only person in this diner I haven't meet yet. I'm Henry. "

_He's smart like his mother and he's got a firm handshake I like him already but the trouble is getting him to like me. _"You know me as Hook in this world but my real name is Killian Jones."

"Good, now that the introductions are out of the way, you have a thing for my mum don't you?"

_Jesus there's no crap with him either; I didn't sign up to be interrogated. _"Yes I like your mum, yes we are more than friends and yes in the unlikely event that I hurt your mother you have my permission to run me though with my sword deal?"

"Deal, where's your ship?"

"In the marina, why?

"I haven't seen it and I've been searching for days?"

"It's invisible to all unless I will them to see it."

"Can I visit some time?"

"Yes." _I cannot explain how grateful I am when Ruby walks over._

"Triple long black for Hook and hot chocolate for Henry call if you need anything else."

"Thank you Ruby."

"Yeah thanks Lass."

"No problem kid, Hook." _Just like that she walks away and I'm let alone to be interrogated by Emma's son, god I hope Emma gets here soon._

"So... What are your intentions towards my mum?"

"Kid you've been forward with me so I'm going to do the same to you, I love your mum but I'm not sure she's ready to hear it.

"Oh she's ready to hear it she wouldn't have allowed you to meet me if she's didn't think your relationship was going somewhere."

"Who's going where?" _Henry gets getup and hugs his mother then they both side into the booth across from me. She smiles at me as she can tell I'm out of my depth._ "Sorry I'm late Regina wanted and update on a case."

"Killian was just telling me how he's going to show me his ship later."

"Oh! You are? I don't suppose I could tag along to?"

"Yeah that fine, lad would you be up for sword fighting on deck with your mother supervising of course?" _The lad's eyes light up._

"That would be fantastic my grandpas been teaching how to fights so It would be great to see how much I've improved."

"Hey Emma, What would you guys like for lunch?"

"Hi Ruby, burger for me thanks."

"Oh me to."

"Ummm... What they said."

"Ok three burgers with the lot coming right up."

_I'm still sitting there mildly confused as to what I've just ordered when the lad picks up on my confusion._

"You've never had a burger before have you Killian?"

"Can't say that I have lad, there's allot of things in this world that I find unfamiliar."

"What's been the strangest thing you've seen in our world?"

"Defiantly cars, I had to take my first ride in one the other day and the prospect of getting into a metal dragon was a-little unnerving."

"Ok kid let's not bombard Killian with all these questions or he'll never want to eat with us again."

"But Killian's got to answer all my questions."

_Emma gives Henry and questioning look._ "Why's that kid?"

"Because Killian likes you and part of him liking you is getting me to like him." _This is brilliant mums redder than a tomato and Killian's white as a ghost they must really like each other._

_Just at that moment when I think I'm going to pass out from shock this abnormal plate of food is placed in fount of me I'm only just able to whisper... _"Thanks Ruby." _Most of the meal is spent with me answering questions about my world and adventures I've had, while Emma continually gives me an apologetic look. Ruby clears the plates once the meal is done, Henry excuses himself because he's got to meet a girl called Grace. With everything that happed I'm only just able to register Henry speaking to me._

"I like you but you're to be good to my mum or they'll be trouble, I'll see you and mum at the docks later." _And with that he's out of the diner and out of site._

"Oh, my god Killian I'm so sorry I had no idea he'd intricate you that bad."

_I breathe a sigh of relief._ "It's no problem he was just making sure my intentions were honorable."

"And are they honorable?

I smirk "Only during the daylight hours, oh and who's Grace?"

"Grace is Jefferson's daughter he's the Mad Hatter in your world, Grace is nice and good for Henry but her father is another matter we're on rocky terms since he kidnapped me some time back." _Killian's face fills with rage._ "Oh calm down I'm sitting here now so I wasn't hurt but I would be lying if I said I didn't want justice."

"What would you have in mind?"

"Jefferson has a thing for hats it would be a shame if they all suddenly disappeared."

* * *

So what did you guys think?

PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT.

Did you like how protective he was of Emma?

Looks like Jefferson is in for some trouble. Hehehehehehehehe

Brogan


	18. Chapter 18

**Hi Everyone **

**First off I'm so sorry it's taken me forever to update ; _ ; but I had some pretty intense medical dramas that had to be taken care of I'm ok, not great but I'll survive. :)**

Second a guest reviewer said that I'd ripped off an anime show in a previous chapter to which I respond: Honestly, I had no idea what you were talking about so I had to email that chapter to one of my friends who is into that kind of thing she said it was similar but NOT the same. I've had astraphobia (fear of thunder) for years and I've hidden under tables, in wardrobes and under beds just to name a few so that's where I got my inspiration from but if I really bothers you I can rewrite the chapter later on. :)

**Towards the end of this chapter it gets a-little HOT so just chill out everyone. **

Let me know what you think but please be respectful. If you see a spelling or grammar mistake send me a **private message** and I'll correct it. (Simple.) This story is from the perspective of Emma's and Hook's inner thoughts as well as dialogue. (Pretty self explanatory.)

* * *

**(Jefferson ****Estate)**

_Getting in was the easy, Hatter doesn't lock anything, Swan leads me thought the house to the basement where the walls are lined with top hats of all shapes, sizes and colours. _"Wont Hatter notice if we're here?"

"He's not home, he's at the pub for a boys club meeting with some doctors from the hospital and Grace is at school."

"Oh! So this is where he brought you when he kidnapped you and Snow?"

"Yeah, Jefferson brought me here to make a hat that could transport you to any realm, he drugged my tea after I failed to make a working hat and after I came to that's when I found Mary Margaret was here to, I don't really blame Jefferson for his actions that day because the guy was one acorn short of a tree."

"Well I'm not happy about him drugging you or kidnapping you therefore I'm going to destroy his prized hats."

"No, I have a better idea." I empty out my bag to retrieve its contents.

"What are they Swan?"

"Beer can hats now start replacing the hats with these." I toss him some of the hats as he chuckles at the absurdity of it all.

**(20 minutes later)**

I can't help but admire our handy work, it's brilliant. "He's going to freak out."

"Perhaps love but he's so crazy that he might not even notice our handy work."

"Oh! He'll notice, he worships these hats like a religion, now come on we've got to meet Henry you promised him a combat lesson."

"To right love best be on our way, I don't think your lad would be very forgiving if we were late." With that she turns to walk out the door... "Emma..." as her eyes meet mine I close the distance between us, the kiss is small and light but as we break apart I see the darkness and sorrow that has plagued her life leave her eyes. "Thank you for believing in me." She gives me one of those smiles that touches my heart.

"No, I should be thanking you for not giving up on me, now come-on before I get to girly for my own good." _I can tell its taken alot for him to say that but I'm the one that should be grateful because he's given me another chance at happiness._

**(Storybrooke Docks)**

_We're late, he's sitting there watching me like a hawk as we stroll up the wharf, I know it's silly to be intimidated by a kid but still he could drive a wedge between me and Emma if I don't play my cards right._

"It's about time you too got here, what took you so long?"

I give Emma a pleading look because I don't know what to say.

"We had to do some paper work at the station and time got away from us."

"Really? Is that the excuse you're going to use?" Mums laughing awkwardly because she knows I've caught her out and Killian's eyes haven't left the ground. "I suppose we should get our lesson started and as punishment for your tardiness I'm going to ask Killian all sorts of questions that he must answer honestly or else." Mum crosses her arms and start tapping her foot seemingly unimpressed by my statement.

"Or else what?"

"I'll set grammar and grandpa on him."

_Oh this lads good, Emma not going to be able to save me this time and something tells me he's already got all the questions ready to go._ "Well I for one wouldn't like the royals to skin me alive just yet so let's get on with the lesson shall we?" We walk further up the docks Emma links hands with Henry as I lead them on deck, the kids face lights up in amazement as Emma takes a seat on deck.

"WOW...what a cool boat."

"Actually lad it's a ship."

"No its not, its two small by our worlds standards to be a ship thus it's a boat."

"Ship"

"Boat"

"SHIP"

"BOAT"

"SHIP" We're practically screaming at each other all I want is for this kid to admit that pirates sail on ships not boats.

"Look do you want to impress Emma or not because you're going the wrong way about it by yelling at me."

Our conversations interrupted by uncontrollable laughter coming from Emma who currently buckled over. "Stop... No more it hurts, it's so funny, Henry enough, Killian you to."

"But he started it." Emma gets up and walks over to me and grabs my coat pulling me close as she whispers in my ear.

"Killian, do you want to sleep with me or the couch tonight?" He sighs because he knows he can't win.

"Fine" I peer over at the lad who looks mildly disgusted at my close proximity to his mother. "Let's get on with lesson shall we."

_As a parent you're expected to provide a good life for your child but seeing Henry fight his way around deck I can see that I haven't been able to do that. I see the way Killian and Henry react to each other it's like watching a father and son bonding over a passion they share, ever since I came to Storybrooke I've wondered if Henry would mind if I decided to settle-down and start a new chapter in my life, perhaps even give him another sibling to play with. I find myself smiling at the idea as I bring myself back to reality because I can tell Henrys questions are becoming increasingly more unconfutable for Killian to answer as they continue to move around deck._

"So what kind of date would you take her on?"

"A nice one."

"Elaborate"

"I don't know, perhaps the park."

"Why the park?"

"Because she likes the pond with the waterlilies." Henry stops moving and puts away his sword while he stares at me as if compiling all the information I've given him over the past few hours.

"Well you've taken enough notice of mum to know what she likes and doesn't like and you make her smile which is something she doesn't do enough of." _I'm not sure how Killian's going to react to this but he need to know I appreciate what he's done for my mum. _

Henry walks over to me face all determined and focused but what he does next I couldn't have anticipated, his tiny arms wrap around my waist and I feel nothing but warmth for this kid so I decide to return the favour but not before I see a single tear hang on Emma's perfect face. As Henry and I break apart he gives me a beaming smile then proceeds to hug Emma.

"Mum I'm going to spend tonight with grammar and grandpa so you and Killian can spend time together but no misbehaving." I smile at her then leave before she can answer or protest.

I laugh because that kid is something else. "What was that about?"

"I think my son just gave me a don't misbehave or else lecture."

**(Night - Emma's apartment)**

Cleaning up dishes is hard when you only have one hand but Emma was exhausted so I told her I'd do it while she hopped into bed, as I turn into the corridor that leads to her room I see a note on the floor.

_You don't play fair well neither do it, you're not getting out of this on a high and if you EVER yell at my son again you're going to be sorry but not as sorry as you're about to be. _

_Emma. xxxxx_

_There's playing dirty and then there's Emma playing dirty. This isn't fair as I gaze upon her sleeping form her attempts to test my resolve is proving quite challenging. Emma's laying face down her hair falls over her back, as it's a hot night most of her body laying bare in the moonlight. She's such a tease, two pieces of thin lace cling to her hips while a small triangle of fabric connects with another thread which leads to a place of endless wonder. I despise this garment for creating a barrier between me and my goddess. All I'd need is a moment to caress her skin but I'd risk losing her faith in my devotion, reluctantly I leave her room for a restless night on the couch._

* * *

So what did you guys think of this chapter? Please review. Thank you so much for reading.

Much Love

Brogan


End file.
